Story of Segoe
by AverageArtisticAuthor
Summary: After falling in to the underground Segoe befriends a Young girl, who joins him on his search for a Determined soul. (In this story my writing spirit was in its infancy and I have the right to willfully kill it,)


Story of

Segoe

"Friiisk?!" Segoe yelled "Where are you?" It had been very long scince she went missing, he tried to wipe away the tears in his eyes that never seemed to dry. He was climbing Mount. Ebott. _Oh, where is she?!_ He thought to himself. He was sobbing now. He kept climbing, shouting her name until he slipped and fell down. He just layed there quietly sobbing to himself."Fri-isk!?" he sobbed still laying there.

Eventually, he slowly got up, "I know you aren't dead I-I can feel it!" He began to walk, slowly he gained speed, turning into a stumble into a run. "Frisk, FRISK!" He yelled. He saw a cave "M-mabye she came in h-here," then he came across a giant hole in the cave, "Friiisk!? Frisk?" he yelled into the hole. He was leaning over, to far, he was to exausted, not alert. He slipped again "Fri-Aaaugh!"

Chapter 2

"Ooah" he moaned rubbing his head. "Hello?" he heard someone ask. "Oh! oh my, are you alright?" his vision was spinning, but he could make out a head leaning over him. "You are very lucky that you landed in the flowers." His vision started to focus, seeing _A goat?_ "Hello?" He scrambled on his back all the way to a wall. "Wha-Who are you!?"

"I am mother Toriel, my child. Care taker of The Ruins,"

He couldn't help but sob, he was so happy he didn't fall to his death. He was so sad Frisk was lost. He was scared by a goat that could talk.

"Do not cry my child, come with me."

By raising his arms she saw a long, bleeding scab from him falling down.

"Oh my!" she gasped, "You must come with me emediatly."

"To-oriel? O-okay th-tha-aks." he said, tear streaks all over the bottom of his face.

Together they walked away from his only way out.

Chapter 3

After they finnaly got her home by passing some puzzles of pulling levers, pushing rocks, moving rocks, and spike maze bridges. Toriel asked Segoe to talk with a dummy she had.

"Okay, but why?" he didnt seem as scared or sad as earlier.

"I am just doing a test, go ahead as if the dummy was a normal monster."

Segoe just stood there looking at Toriel with a quizically.

"Oh go on." she said with a smile and a little push.

"A-alright." He smiled back. He poked the dummy. Suddenly he felt a feeling hardly explainible but he kept on. "Woah cool..." he could feel a tune resonating inside of him, as if only he could hear it. He looked to Toriel who seemed to hear nothing. "Interesting." Was this the Dummy's _Tune_? "Hi dummy! This isn't akward or anything right, Dummy?" The Dummy fell over, The music ended halfway. "Aww Darn." he said "I liked that." smiling he turned back to Toriel.

She smiled at him. "Well done! Anywhoo, Come along my child I'll fix up some Cinnamon-Butterscotch pie." Then he followed her through a doorway and up a set of stairs.

Chapter 4

"Howdy, Howdy! Do I hear someone coming on in?" said an unknown voice.

"Oh, Just us!" replied Toriel as she gave apparently another Goat- _ling_ a hug and a nose nuzzle. "Who's us?" Segoe raised a hand "Hey." The other monster came over "Howdy, Howdy I'm Asgore, king Asgore... O.K. part-time king Asgore." He smiled at Segoe "Ha, Wow! Hi part-time King Asgore," Segoe was Impressed. But "King under the mountian... thet reminds me of something," He shrugged it off.

After a delicious Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie, Enourmous really. Segoe Followed... _Queen?_ Toriel to a small room. "Its a cozy little room." She smiled down at Segoe . "Our son would like you, but he's gone. it would be great if they finnaly payed a visit though by know they wouldnt," Toriel sighed and hugged Segoe . He couldn't keep from crying. "M-My child is something wrong?" Segoe could only awnser by hugging her harder.

Chapter 5

That night Segoe felt greatly exausted, but he couldnt sleep, he felt as if a _presence_ was in the room he looked left, nothing, right, nothing _Just a new house and new place._ He thought to himself. but as his eyes closed he felt he heard something coming torwards the bed.

His eyes snapped wide open. It was morning now, he slowly sat up. He was shure he saw somthing last night. He srtetched his arms out and layed them on the bed, he felt a bump in the quilt. A-a GIRL was sleeping right next to him. He almost screamed, but instead fell of the bed with a thud landing on his wrist bad. He heard the girl yawn and saw her sit up, he starred, then she saw him. His face emidiatly turned a deep shade of red. "H-h-hi?" She looked back at him not fazed at all the she just slept with a stranger. She had shoulder-length dark-brown hair, blue eyes like his but brighter, and wore a green and yellow turtle-neck. Almost pretty or cute. "Hello!" She just smiled at him "I'm Chara!"

Later that morning after they both take a long shower and had some breakfast the could finnaly meet eachother correctlly "So-o" started Segoe still wierded out by sleeping with 1. a stranger 2. a girl he didnt know 3. another HUMAN IN THE WORLD OF MONSTERS! "Hi Im Segoe, your Chara?"

"Yup I'm Chara, Nice to meet ya Segoe !" she said reaching for her third bowl of "Choco-Krazy-Poofs."

"Yeah," He was sipping some pumpkin-chocolate drink he found "Well what were you doing sleeping in that bed last night?"

"Sleeping," she rolled her eyes "Duh." she was now half-way through her fouth bowl finnaly showing sighns of slowing.

"Yeah, Duh, but I mean why? I'm pretty shure I didnt see you in it when I was getting in." she looked at him wierdly.

"'Cause I was late back home and I was tired. So I shoved you over and got in on the other side wierdo." She punched him on the shoulder and he punched her back, until the were both giggling.

"You're a funny guy Segoe ." she smiled at him.

Chapter 6

It was later in the day and Segoe and Chara were in the woods, "So what's there to do around here?" Segoe asked Chara who had gone to holding his hand. "And why do you keep grabing my hand?" she only smiled knowingly smiled at him. "Lots," She said "Follow me." Her breath puffs of steam in this frozen forest.

"Heya Kiddos come on in!" They were in a town called "Snowdin" Segoe wasnt shure if that was meant to be a pun or not. "We was just makin' some 'getti-" "Dunkle Sans who are they?" said a cute little skeleton with a whisp of hair, literally. "Well Buddy" Sans knelt down. "that hot ones Chara." at this Chara blushed so deeply Segoe barely held in a guffaw. "And the tall guy is..." "Segoe ," he said leaning down to high-Five the little guy. "And I am THE GR-R-R-REAT IMPACT! Huha!" "Ha Good impression of your dad there buddy. Come on in guys." Chara let go of his hand and Segoe felt a wierd longing for the warmth of it.

In Sans's room Chara asked a questoin to Sans about Segoe 's soul something about his color, type, Segoe didn't understand but Sans nodded and stood up "Hey Segoe buddy c'mere" Segoe came over after just playing a few games of Tic-Toe-Tac, a monster version of Tic-Tac-Toe, with Impact. "Alright Segoe this shouldn't hurt if you don't move, so don't move." Sans seemed to summon a light-blue bone from nowhere. "Yeah Somethings telling me to move." Segoe wanted to but didn't. Sans seemed to push the bone right through him. "Yeah so I'm seeing a yellow soul. Loyal, slightly optimistic, compashonate, blah blah blah. Aaand An attacking soul position. huh." Chara hugged Segoe Apparently her soul was as optimistic as it could be. "Sereously I met her a day ago in a bed, and she's like this now. is she normally this affectionate?" he asked Sans. Chara only put her hands in his back pockets and came out with a chocolate-bar "Knew ya had one everyone does!" She said mouth full of chocolate "Nope not with most people but you got that Choclate-Charm!" Sans gave him a wink "And whats this about meeting in a bed?" "Heh its a wierd story. I'll tell you guys over dinner." Amazingly as he said that a little shout came from down-stairs "MOMMY SAYS DINNERS READY AND TO GET YOUR BOOTYS DOWN HERE!"

Chapter 7

"Well I must say that, that is a silly story! Papyrus would like it."Mettaton said ruffling Impacts whisps of hair, and smiled "But he's up in bed right now, got a cold"Impact smiled. "So I helped make some Spagetti! Huha!" Later Segoe helped clean dishes and ran around with Impact "You can't get me! Ptthbth!" "I can and when I will I'll tickle you to death!" they both laughed and ran around more. Chara thanked Sans for the hospitality and Her and Segoe got ready to leave. As they were walking out the door they both tripped and fell in the snow "Hey!" Chara yelled back, "Neh-he-HEH! I tripwired the door!" Impacts voice and Sans chuckling from came inside. "Gotcha!" Segoe and Chara laughed it off and kept going as he go that warm feeling in him again.

Segoe then had a fun idea "Hey Chara race you home!" He bolted and Chara ran to cath him. "You better run I'm gonna get you!" she yelled torward Segoe who was a fast runner, She was detirnined to catch him, "WAIT! Segoe Look out!" Segoe was barreling torwards a bridge. He wouldn't wait he would jump it, it was a small bridge. He jumped over the bridge but in midair stoped then everything went black.

Chapter 8

Segoe was stnading again out in the woods but he was so dizzy he fell over, Chara walked up from behind him "Hey" then she realized Segoe wasn't alright. She looked at her feet. "Oh God I did it again." Segoe looked up at her, she was shaking "I think I have some explaining to do," Segoe sat up to listen "I - I reset the timeline. When I do that people dont notice. Most people cant even tell. But your'e like me. You could tell." She was close to tears he could tell. "When I'm espescially Determined I seem to almost make a checkpoint in time." He looked around, this was near where they began to run. "And space" He added "Y-eah" she was crying now, Segoe looked up at her then stood up. "Why'd you do it?" he asked looking into her sky-blue eyes, tears filling them only made them more beautiful. "I- did it" She sniffed looking him right back in his night-sky eyes. "C- cause you jumped I- I was scared for y- you," He was holding her now, pushing her hair away from her face. "God I'm a wreck. I- I'm sorry 'bout what I did." He smiled. "How about I carry you back home," He made a deeply thinking face. "And I won't jump any gaps this time. I'll take the bridges."

Chapter 9

"Do I hear some of my children coming in?" said Toriel as she sat in a chair the perfect size for her, sewing. "Hi!" segoe said as he came in Chara behind him. "Segoe, about your torn shirt" she pulled a turtle-neck, blue like his eyes and had a large yellow stripe across the chest. "I made this while you where away!" Segoe was stunned, this was a very motherly monster! "W-Wow thank you!" he said it was very well made. "I'm gonna wear this tomorrow for shure!" then he yawned "But I should probably get to bed."

He changed into pajamas and was in bed before Chara could even finish her shower. "I'm gonna sleep like a rock." He felt great and very tired. "Not before I get in there there'll be no room!" Chara said pushing him on his side "Now roll over!" Eventually she got in bed and snuggled in with him, just before he fell asleep Segoe felt a peck on the cheek "Night wierdo."

Chapter 10

"Wake up love-birds I've got some breakfast cooking." said Asgore smirking, fliping the light switch up and down. Segoe sat up and yawned but Chara layed there "I'm not getting out until I get some chocolate" she said. "Yeah well you can't have any of mine, even if you hug me" he said them fell out of the bed. He stood up, stretched and let out a loud yawn. Chara on the other hand just layed in bed. "You stay in bed, I'll go take a shower for you." he said smiling. He went and took a shower.

"This is a great breakfast Tori!" Segoe thanked Toriel as He and Chara ate it. "What will you two be doing together today?" Segoe and Chara blushed. "Oh, don't act like I don't know!" She happily said "I saw you come in hand-in-hand last night!" "Well I wanted to explore the under ground some more." Segoe said "Thats right he's never been down here!"

Segoe donned his new turtle-neck and went out side "Hey wait up!" Chara yelled from behind him, as she caught up. "Where should we go?" He asked her. "Well I know an awesome place but its aways away." She replied. "Well why don't we go then?" And of they went but this time Segoe took her hand.

Chapter 11

"Woah." Segoe was in a large cavern of glowing crystals, a kingdom in the distance. "This is amazing." He looked all around. "Personally I like to just lay on the hill behind us and look at every thing." Chara told him. "Then lets go up there." And climb up the hill they did. Laying on the ground Segoe never felt so relaxed. "Wow I have never seen something like this." Chara only nodded savoring the scilence. There they layed for what felt like an eternity. Finnaly he rolled over "Y'know Chara I just realized that my name would be hard to make a nickname with." She laughed and he smiled at her. "Sometimes I love you Segoe. But you can't love me back." He looked at her "Why not? You're a great person." "Because things I did." She sighed "God this will sound horrible." She rolled over to look at him. "Can I trust you?" Segoe smiled "I'd reset a timeline for you Chara, Wow never thought I'd say that to someone." He laughed. But Chara looked serious "I - I was differient once. Terrible. I new a moster like us. When w-we would get bored... We did terrible things. T-then reset them. I've probably absorbed every monsters soul in the underground." Segoe sat up, he couldn't meet her eyes. "To be truthfull when I first came down here I was disgusted by the monsters, I even ran from Toriel." She stared, longing to meet his eyes, then looked away. "That monster I knew he was Toriel's... Son." Segoe looked at her he couldn't help himself. "But he lost his soul. And was reincarnated as Flowey the flower." She looked at him hopeful he'd forgive her. "I eventually... I eventually died that was long ago." Segoe looked at her not shure what to say. "But you're here now... How?" "Determination not mine but anothers. Another human girl's." Segoe's eyes widened. "Frisk! was her name Frisk?!" Chara looked at him bewildered. "Yes. But how-" "A relation." Segoe cut her off. "Timeline reseting seems to run in your blood." Segoe stood up and helped Chara up. "I need to find her." He demanded looking at Chara. "I- I don't know exactly... But I know a place. We need a place to sleep though mabye at the Snowdin inn it is closer to it." He looked at her and smiled "I Aprecciate your cunning mind helping." She snickered and punched his shoulder.

Chapter 12

"Thank you that will be eighty gold." The rabbit-woman at the register said. "Higher rates. hmm?" Chara muttered as she payed up. Segoe took the key "Thanks!" He added as they went upstairs. "Hmm.. room A3." He thought walking down a hall, stuck the key in a door, unlocked it, and went on in. "I just realized we have no food and Toriel's is aways away." Segoe looked around then saw a menu "Hope they still deliver after eight," He said "What do you want?" he asked, dialing. "Chocolate" He rolled his eyes.

Minutes later Segoe had a nice dinner and she had some kind of chocolate rice porrigde, Chara apparently loved chocolate. "Y'know what I'd love?" Segoe said eventually breaking the scilence "On the scurface I lived on an island. I loved to swim I wish I could swim in the sea right now." he laughed. "But until we get freaking outa this hole I'm outa luck." He looked over at her looking for relation. "I know you're looking for relation but truthfully I've always been a little scared of the sea." Chara nervously chuckled. "Y'know whats hidden in the depths of it." She shuddered just thinking about it. "Hey 'sallright I was scared at first too." He reashured her with a pat on the back. "There is some nasty stuff in it." "You know you've been so open with me Segoe I think you'll like this" She turned torwards him. "This is wierd, but it turns out that when I turn time back my eyes turn bright red..." She thought for a moment "I belive it's the power of my soul, Ah, Bleeding through my eyes. But when I'm not using the power of my soul, my eyes, turn back to a normal sky blue." Segoe looked into her eyes imagining what her eyes would look like if her irises were blood red. "So I'm suspecting that when you eventualy figure out how to use the power of your soul your eyes will turn a bright yellow." Segoe focused feeling for something inside of him. He didn't feel anything. "Usually it needs an awakening, like mine activated when I jumped right into here."

Chapter 13

Segoe was outside in a snowy, cold place in the woods. "So you need to channel your inner power, Your soul's power channel it into something." Segoe outstretched his hand focused, closing his eyes feeling for a power, "You got it." He opened his eyes and looked at his outstretched hand. A bright yellow fire burned in his palm, his vision turned fuzzy and all he saw was yellow. But Chara saw fire burning out of his eyes. "J-just like sans..." Segoe needed something to channel the power into, he chose a blade, and shoved all his sadness built up in him into it, he cursed the blade, cursing it that any but him use it they be consumed of the sadness, He forged it out of his soul. Then he blacked out and fell to the ground a golden knife in his hand. And a single tear of molten gold fell from his eye. His soul cracked.

"Segoe-Segoe! Wake the crap up!" Chara rolled Segoe off of his chest onto his back. She saw the blade in his hand and reached for it, but then stopped, Something was telling her against it. She proped him up against a tree and sat next to him his breath was a golden steam. His golden blonde bangs hanging over his eyes. It was almost an hour then finnaly he woke twitching all over. "Wh-ere is the b-la-de?" he asked Chara. "What you'd think I'd have touched it? Nope I left it there on the ground." "Great, be-cause the blade is instilled with a tremendous curse."

"It's a beautiful day outside." Sans,

"Yeah," Segoe said picking up his blade, emediatly going on the defense.

"Cut the crap Sans what is it?" Chara stood up next to Segoe.

"Oh you know the usual some other kid wanting to burn in hell,"

Segoe flung the blade at Sans but missed But then Chara realized that the blade was still in his hand "Ha ha you always suprise me Segoe, Just like Undyne's spears eh?"

Segoe sidesteped a bluse bone while nodding. "But you haven't met her yet,"

Segoe rolled under a gaster blast while shooting four more holografic blades at Sans

"Wait, How the heck many times have you reset? Reset ME?! Toriel?!" Chara was crying now, "Darnit Segoe HOW MANY?!" Segoe teleported in a flash of yellow and was sudenlly behind Chara "Sorry lost count" He was smirking, Smirking! With another teleport he was behind Sans. "Poof" Segoe said stabbing sans. "Now," He said turning rom San's lifeless heap of bones. "To deal with you." pointing the blade a milimeter from Chara's neck.


End file.
